


Back Home

by Yuriii



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom!Mercutio, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Good and Evil, Heavy Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Teenage Drama, Top!Tybalt, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: It has been four years since that incident occurred, nobody didn't die but someone had to pay the price for the crime. Now Tybalt is coming home, and how is everyone is going to react to the new and improve Tybalt.[In-Progress]
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I want you to picture Tybalt with a muscular built with a broad shoulder a bit buff, and freckles all over. With bright red hair and piercing red eyes, he will be the only one in his family to have it. The Capulet's are natural-born redheads in my story.

  
  


Mercutio and Romeo, Benvolio, were getting ready for a masquerade party that Mercutio's uncle was throwing. It was a welcome party for those Capulet's fools. 

Romeo huffed. As he plops down in a nice decorated chair. Running his fingers through his short black hair. "I don't know why we have to go!"

"If we don't, then you don't get to see the woman of your dream!" Teased Mercutio. 

"Nevermind! I must dress to impress! But I'm curious about why your uncle is doing this? I mean that asshole is coming home. That is." 

Benvolio rolled his eyes as he placed his book down. And smack the back of his head. 

"Well, he didn't have a choice. Remember why. Either that or death. " 

Romeo whimpered and glared at him. But he remembered why. Not like he wants to. Mercutio hummed. 

"Don't bring up bad blood now. Thinking about the past will only bring sorrow and anger." Warned Mercutio. As he spun around and smirked at his reflection. He looks damn good! He should fancy himself as a God or something. 

"Besides, it wasn't Tybalt's fault at all. It was an honest mistake. And you should know by now Romeo." 

Romeo looked the other way. Of course. He was the one that started and almost got someone important hurt because of him. 

"I know, I know..." He admitted in defeat. Mercutio walked over to him and ruffle his hair and Benvolio laughed. They joke. 

Meanwhile... 

At the Capulet's Mansion, Juliet was so excited to see her cousin again. It has been three... No four years since she saw him. Quickly brushing her orange-red locks. Humming to herself. As the maid chuckles and helps her with the other side. 

"My fair lady? Are you happy for your cousin to come back from the army?" She asked. 

"Abigail! I told you in private to call me by my name." She lightly scolded her maid. The other blushes and apologizes. They became fast friends after her cousin left. Juliet was lonely and poof a new maid showed up one day at the mansion. No regret. 

"But to answer your question? Yes, I know he didn't have a choice. And I and Romeo were forced to wed. But force to be apart. We can only see each other at galas and parties." She sighed. 

She adores Romeo and the same with Romeo. But she was more grateful to the prince! The feud was forced to be ended when his beloved nephew was hurt by her cousin's blade. By mistake because her loving husband got in the way. 

Now to repay her debt to the prince, she studies the craft of politics and anything else. Even pick up a sword to defend herself. And even kept a dagger underneath her dress. She must repay her debt to him. These four years, she grew a backbone. Just a little. Didn't want to be pushed around anymore. Putting pink lipstick on her lips. Despite her lips were pink. Now it was extra pink. She is going to see Romeo and her cousin. And she must look nice. 

"Do you think your cousin would approve of you and Romeo?" Asked Abigail. 

Juliet sighed. Placing the brush down and frowned. "He doesn't have a choice. Besides, he is not allowed to live in the city anymore. Only outside the city. Force to watch the city he grew up in." 

Tybalt had the worst of the punishment. She knows her cousin probably prefers death over this humiliation. But she convinces him otherwise. She always did. Threaten to kill herself if he didn't choose the army route. Didn't even know the limitation of the army's route.

"Come on Abigail! I don't want to be late for my studies!" She said cheerfully. 

Abigail nodded and quickly went to the door and opened it for her lady. Juliet leaves the room with her maid by her side. 

Tybalt couldn't believe he was coming home. By the order of the prince. He rather not come home, he stares at the note and hummed. He was already humiliated enough from the army and home. All he wants to be left alone. Skin scarred from the various battles. Much deeper than anything. His wild red hair was tied into a small ponytail. And freckled face was covered in small barely visible scars. Except for one over his right eye that came down to the corner of his mouth. Piercing red eyes staring at the place once called home. Four years? He knows things changed. Also, he changed. He is not the same anymore. He is more dead on the inside now. It now or never as he rode off to the Capulet's mansion. 

Juliet heard that her cousin had returned. Quickly left her studies and went looking for him. Couldn't believe it. When she notices him in the main hall taken off his cloak. She stopped midway when she noticed how muscular and slightly buff he was. And much taller, 6'1 to be exact. Whoa. She knew her cousin to be this big! A few female servants and a maid were gushing over him quietly to himself. When he turned to face his cousin. Juliet felt her heart shattered. Looking right into his eyes, she could see hollow and broken. He was not the same anymore. No more of that hot-headed cousin. That she once knew. Now in front of her was a man of a hollow of himself. 

At that very moment, she was speechless. Tybalt places his hand over his chest and bows to his cousin.

"Hello, Juliet. And congrats to your marriage." 

Juliet politely bows back. If only right, she would speak to him later. Lady Capulet was coming in with the herd of maids behind her, seeing her nephew the first time in many moons. 

"Welcome back my nephew! I want you to freshen up and be dressed for the party." 

Juliet glared at her mother and stomped her feet down. Placing her hands on her hips. "Mother! Tybalt just came back! Let him rest!" 

Tybalt places his hand on his cousin's shoulder and bows his head. And quietly leave. Lady Capulet softly chuckled at her daughter. 

"He seems not to mind. And you have to finish your studies, my dear child." As she quietly leaves. Juliet and took a deep breath, Abigail quietly grabbed her lady's hand and led her out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy it. I wanted more stories of Tybalt and Mercutio, it is hard to find some decent ones in the fandom. So I decided to create my own hopes to encourage others to do the same.


End file.
